Armor Equipments in Vagrant Story
Equipment or Equipments is the generic word used in these guides to describe armor 'type'. The equivalent word for 'type of weapon' is Design. There is no otherGiven this word's construction, it is possible that this was one of its original usages word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the somewhat awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "Segmentata and Brigandine are both equipped on the Body Armor Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Body Armor type". The Equipments are, from top to bottom: Helms (or Head armor), Body (or Torso or Chest armor), Arm/s (or Glove or Hand armor), Leg/s (or Leggings or Foot armor or Feet). Equipments does not describe all possible armor groups; for example, Shields offer very similar protection, and are equipped. Equipment Prevalence Different Equipments, when combined, will always retain the material of one of the designs, according to the Equipment Prevalence hierarchy. Same Equipment rules govern the rest of the combinations. When combining different Body Locations of armor (called Equipments in these guides), the material of one Equipment will almost always prevail. Equipments' Prevalence: Leg > Arm > Body > Head With many individual instances of exceptions, though not adding up to a significant percentage: * Leg armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Arm, Body, or Head * Arm armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Body or Head * Body armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Head armor For example, Damascus Leg Armor plus Arm, Head or Body armor usually results in a Damascus armor piece. itself is not retained when combining with other materials, let alone the Equipment type, so it does not follow the above rules. Notably, foot armor combines with foot armor to make foot armor, which will almost always convert other armor to Damascus. Same Equipment and Progression Armor or Weapons of one Equipment or Design always combine to make a product that is the same Equipment or Design. Tier is the word used for where a particular equipment fits on a list of others of the same Equipment, based on its power. Consecutive Tiers of the same equipment tend to combine in a Progression, to the next Tier. However, this tends to be the exception in low Tiers of Armor and is never true of the lowest Tiers of weapon Designs. It also is never true of the highest Tiers of Designs and Equipments, where the rule is that two of the same Tier are required to make the final Tier or even the penultimate Tier.An extreme example is Leather Armor and the Dagger progression (see Design) Notes :See Best Loot, Best Combinations Armor can be obtained with multiple playthroughs rather than grinding. There is a Plate Mail and Close Helm in a chest in Companions in Arms. In the second playthrough, Damascus armor drops can be found in the area near Godhands. However, the Second Dungeon of the Iron Maiden, which is a a treasure trove for Damascus weapons, surprisingly offers no Damascus armor at all. The Arm armor Equipment progression is marked with weak links like the Rondanche and Vambrace, almost as badly as the Helm line (the Sallet 1/3/3 and broken progression). However, higher tiers of Arm armor also has very strong damage Type resistances on the Gauntlet and Plate Glove and Freiturner that more than make up for this. Damascus armor including Damascus Freiturniers (best armor for adding Damage Type) drops near the Godhands Workshop in the second playthrough, and Damascus Jambeau et al drop in the City Walls North passageway parallel to the Kesch Bridge river crossing See also * Armor * Equipment Prevalence * Same Equipment * Shields * Weapon Design in Vagrant Story Citations Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Workshop